


You gave me life, not just existence.

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comunity: casa_de_ideas, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Steve conoce a Danny tras el traslado a New Jersey de la familia Mc Garrett. Entre ellos se forjará una amistad más fuerte que nada. Y los sentimientos darán paso a algo más. ¿podrán superar las barreras que les quieren separar? <br/>Basado en un prompt de la 'casa de ideas' de livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocturnal_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/gifts).



> Otro fic fruto del primer festival de fics de la casa de ideas de livejournal (os recomiendo uniros, seais del fandom que seais, tendréis vuestro hueco).
> 
> Es mi primer A.U. Espero que os guste
> 
> Esta vez, el prompt era este:
> 
> "AU, Steve/Danny  
> A.U; McDanno; Top!Steve; Bottom!Danno; Friendship; Navy SEALS.  
> Steve y Danny han sido amigos desde su infancia, prácticamente desde que Steve se mudó de Hawái y llegó a New Jersey por causa del trabajo de sus padres. Lo único curioso de ellos es que no pueden ser más diferentes el uno del otro; Steve McGarrett es un tanto agresivo con casi todas las personas a su alrededor, de carácter bastante voluble y por lo cual, con ayuda de su físico, termina convirtiéndose en el típico matón de sus escuelas. Danny es más calmado, un poco nerd y un poco atolondrado, y también es la única persona a la que Steve escucha. Por lo que Daniel Williams es prácticamente intocable al gozar de su protección, también es la única persona que puede frenar o incitar su violencia con unas cuantas palabras.  
> Un arma que Danny usa a su favor en muy contadas ocasiones, Steve sabe que Danny a veces lo manipula y la verdad es que le agrada.  
> En secreto Danny está enamorado de Steve, en secreto Steve ama a Danny pero se niega a aceptarlo; por lo que ambos se ocultan en su amistad y guardan silencio. Solo que Danny lleva mejor las cosas que Steve, puesto que Steve comienza a desarrollar cierta actitud homofóbica, nada más allá de simples bromas que lentamente merman la seguridad de Danny y le indican que quizá nunca pueda confesar a Steve lo que siente por él. Cuando llega la hora de elegir alguna universidad Steve decide unirse a la marina para intentar olvidar u ocultar lo que siente por Danny. Ambos se separan y lentamente dejan de saber el uno del otro, al menos hasta que a Steve le llega la invitación a la boda de Daniel… con otro chico. Ante ese hecho Steve se debate entre aceptar sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo y secuestrarlo o perderle para siempre.  
> Porque si de algo está seguro Steve McGarrett es que Daniel Williams no podrá ser feliz con nadie más que no sea el"  
> De destielwinchi, o Nocturnal_fox
> 
>  
> 
> Beta(s): Jenny_anderson
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hawaii 5.0 no me pertenecen, son de la CBS y de Peter Lenkov
> 
> Advertencias: referencias homófobas.

**No puedo dejar pasar el enseñaros la maravilla de banner que me ha hecho CellyLS para este fic**

* * *

 

**1º parte**

El pequeño Steve McGarrett, de seis años, se cruzó de brazos en el asiento trasero del coche y miraba al frente con expresión enfurruñada. A su lado, su hermana Mary Ann, dos años menor que él, parecía más interesada en sus muñecas que en todo lo que estaba pasando, cosa que desesperaba todavía más a Steve, porque todo aquello era muy importante… y no dejaba de ser injusto.

-Se te va a quedar esa cara para siempre, como sigas así, y vas a ser muy feo de mayor- le dijo Doris desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Me da igual- masculló Steve, a pesar de que intentó relajar un poco la mueca… por si acaso.

-Vamos, hijo- dijo su padre-, vas a hacer muchos amigos aquí.

-¡No quiero tener amigos nuevos! ¡Yo ya tengo a mis amigos! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

-Esta va a ser tu casa ahora.

-No me gusta. Es feo y hace frío.

John y Doris se miraron, aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaban.

* * *

-¿Quieres jugar?- Doris levantó la vista y vio a un niño rubio que se había acercado a Stevie con una pelota en la mano. Debía tener su misma edad.

-No- contestó Steve cruzándose de brazos con la misma actitud terca y enfurruñada con la que actuaba desde que se habían mudado a New Jersey hacía dos semanas. Una mujer de la nueva extensión de John, cuyo traslado había sido causa de su mudanza desde Hawái, les había hablado de ese parque.

El recién llegado ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Eres nuevo por aquí?

-No quiero hablar contigo.

Doris reprendió a su hijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pues no tienes a nadie más con quien hablar- seguía el rubio.

Steve suspiró.

-No te vas a ir, ¿verdad?

En el rostro del otro apareció una gran sonrisa.

-No tienes otra cosa que hacer.

-Anda, dame la pelota.

Durante varios días, Doris fue testigo de aquel pequeño ritual. El niño rubio, que se llamaba Daniel, se acercaba a Steve para que se uniese a sus juegos. Su hijo protestaba y era mezquino mientras intentaba que el otro le dejase tranquilo, pero acababa cediendo ante la testarudez del rubio.

Un día, sin embargo, Doris fue incapaz de concentrarse en su lectura debido a que su hijo no cesaba de removerse inquieto en el banco. Le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿Buscas a tu amigo? Es raro que no esté por aquí.

-No es mi amigo. Prefiero que no venga, así no tendré que jugar a sus estúpidos juegos- contestó el niño sin dejar de estirar el cuello en busca de algún indicio de la presencia de su nuevo compañero de juegos.

El resto de aquel día, el pequeño McGarrett se mostró nostálgico y se fue a dormir sin decir nada.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- quiso saber John

-Su amigo no ha venido

El hombre asintió.

-Comprendo. Esperemos que mañana aparezca. Steve parecía más contento estos días. Y aún falta hasta que empiece el colegio y haga amigos nuevos.

Algo le decía a Doris que, por muchos amigos que su hijo hiciese, pocos iban a ser como el rubio que había conocido en el parque.

* * *

-Ayer no viniste

Danny sonrió

-¿Me echaste de menos?- preguntó ilusionado

-No. Solo quería que supieses lo tranquilo que estuve sin ti.

-Ah, claro- Si no fuese porque los niños eran demasiado pequeños, Doris hubiese jurado que había detectado un cierto tono de sarcasmo en la voz del amigo de su hijo. Éste continuaba amontonando tierra mientras Steve, de pie a su lado, lo observaba.

-¿No me dices por qué no viniste?

El rubio levantó la cabeza

-Creí que no te interesaba

-¡Y no me interesa!, pero seguro que quieres contármelo.

Daniel se incorporó.

-Eres muy raro, Steve- dijo-. Es que Matty estaba enfermo y mi mamá no pudo traerme.

El pequeño McGarrett dirigió una mirada ceñuda al hermanito de su nuevo "no-amigo". Éste se asustó y corrió hacia su hermano mayor.

-¡Danno! Tu amigo quiere pegarme.

-No te va a pegar, Matt

-¿Danno?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-No es capaz de decir "Danny"

* * *

-Danno, ¿Tienes grupo para el trabajo de ciencias?

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así?

En el patio del instituto, dos amigos charlaban. El más alto era moreno y tenía un cuerpo atlético, era el quarterback del equipo de rugby y era uno de los más codiciados entre las animadoras, a pesar de que su carácter difícil y su escasa paciencia le convertían en el matón del centro. A su lado, uno más bajo, con aspecto de ratón de biblioteca, se enfrentaba a él con las manos en las caderas.

-Siempre te he llamado de ese modo

-Y siempre te he dicho que no lo hicieras

-Me gusta llamarte así, Danno

El rubio sacudió la cabeza aceptando que, con respecto a ese tema, jamás lograría ganar la batalla.

-¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo con ese marica?- gritó James, uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Steve se giró con mirada feral

-No te atrevas a insultar a Danny- dijo entre dientes provocando que el resto se retirase con cautela.

-No tienes que defenderme siempre

-Deberías dejar de hacer cosas de gays, para que no te tomen por uno de ellos- últimamente, Steve estaba desarrollando una cierta homofobia que a Danny no gustaba nada.

-¿Qué son cosas de gays? Alguien pensaría que correr sudoroso tras una pelota, lanzarse sobre otros chicos y acabar todos juntos en las duchas, es más gay que cualquiera de las cosas que yo pueda hacer

-No te pongas sabihondo conmigo- gruñó Steve. Danny dio un paso atrás, pero mantuvo su mirada clavada en su amigo. Conociendo de sobra la agresividad del moreno.

-¿O qué?

-Danny…

-Relájate. ¿Te pones en plan macho alfa?

Steve suspiró y su postura se relajó visiblemente.

-Muy bien- continuó Danny- Y ahora que hablamos de matones…  _No me interrumpas, Steve…_ Tenemos que hablar de dos cosillas. Primera- dijo remarcando sus palabras con un dedo-: Esos ataques de agresividad. Tienes que empezar a controlarlos y comportarte como la gente normal, no como un troglodita.

-No me comporto como un troglodita.

-Ya, bueno, lo que quieras. Y Segunda: Han vuelto a meterse con Harold.

-Normal. Si no fuese tan amanerado lo dejarían en paz.

-Steve…

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quieres que haga algo?

-Procura que lo dejen en paz.

Danny sabía que se estaba aprovechando de su amigo, pero no pudo evitarlo. A fin de cuentas, era por un bien mayor.

Hacía años que había detectado varias cosas. Una era que Steve tenía esa capacidad para amedrentar al resto de chicos, tanto por el físico que había desarrollado con los años, como por los arranques violentos que le daban cuando perdía la paciencia. Nadie se atrevía a contradecirle nada… nadie, salvo Danny, quien no solo era el único que podía gritarle e insultarle sin miedo a las consecuencias sino que parecía el único capaz de tranquilizarlo cuando había una pelea.

Otra de las cosas que había descubierto era que, con solo pedírselo, podía aprovechar esa faceta violenta y temible de su amigo, ya que, simplemente con una palabra, manejaba a Steve a su antojo. Esto era algo que no aprovechaba demasiado, en el fondo, tenía miedo de que los ataques de agresividad de Steve pudiesen resultar peligrosos, pero cuando era necesario, era necesario. Así era como el matón McGarrett que tenía amedrentado a todo el mundo, se convertía a veces en el defensor de los nerds o de los estudiantes objetos de burla por parte de otros compañeros de instituto. Steve solo había insultado a un alumno una vez, tenían ocho años y le había llamado "gordito", pero Danny estuvo dos semanas sin dirigirle la palabra, y eso hizo que nunca más se plantease hacer nada semejante.

El peor de los descubrimientos que había hecho Danny, era que se sentía profundamente atraído por su amigo. Cuando Steve le miraba y le sonreía, un escalofrío le recorría de arriba abajo y se quedaba sin respiración. Sin embargo, entre que el rubio era muy tímido para ese tipo de cosas y la actitud homofóbica que su amigo mostraba últimamente, decidió que eso era algo que tendría que superar en silencio. Por más que le doliese verlo con alguna animadora colgada del brazo o dirigiéndole miradas de desprecio al pobre Harold, cuyo único crimen había sido confesar en voz alta que le entusiasmaban los chicos de ojos azules.

* * *

-Steve, vamos a la playa, ¿te vienes?

-¡Claro! ¡Será divertido!- el quarterback se levantó del banco donde charlaba con su mejor amigo y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros de equipo. Danny sonrió, poco quedaba ya del niño huraño que recordaba a todas horas que las playas de Jersey eran una basura comparadas con las de Hawái. Al ver que no le seguía, Steve volvió hacia el banco.

-Vamos, Danno.

Éste negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba estar con Steve y sus compañeros de equipo, todos haciéndose los machotes e insultando a todo aquel que demostraba un poco de sensibilidad. Si alguien era culpable de la intolerancia de Steve, se encontraba, sin duda, en aquel equipo.

-No puedo, Steve. El jueves tengo recital de piano y debo estudiar.

Steve se mordió el labio y se acercó todavía más

-Solo un rato, por favor. Luego te vas a estudiar… Además, no te hace falta. Ayer te escuché. Sonaba muy bien- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, como si le diese vergüenza admitir que le había gustado la Sonata de Beethoven que el rubio había estado tocando.

Danny levantó los ojos sorprendido ante la declaración y se encontró con la cara número 2 de Steve  _– porque sí, las tenía catalogadas, y ¿cómo de triste era aquello? -_  , era un cruce entre perrito abandonado y Matty cuando le pedía que jugase con él, aunque Steve nunca admitiría que estaba haciendo pucheros.

-De acuerdo, pero solo un rato.

Steve sonrió con la convicción de que conseguiría que el rato fuese largo.

Otra de las razones por las que Danny era reacio a ir a la playa, era porque el simple hecho de ver a su amigo en bañador hacía que su corazón se saltase latidos. No debería ser gran cosa, verlo sin parte de arriba, teniendo en cuenta la enorme cantidad de veces que se habían quedado a dormir el uno en casa del otro… ¡si hasta habían compartido la bañera alguna vez con seis años!

Precisamente por eso, Danny no quería ir, a los 16 años uno nunca sabe cómo reaccionará su cuerpo, y aunque eran muy pequeños, hay cosas que la fantasía hace que lo vuelven loco a uno.

Pero Steve ya tiraba de su brazo para obligarlo a incorporarse.

-¡Deja al marica!- gritó James, que parecía no aprender-, si no quiere venir, que se quede ahí pintando arcoíris.

La ira hizo que Steve tirase con mucha más fuerza, arrancando, literalmente, al rubio de su asiento. Se volvió hacia su compañero lleno de furia.

-Steve. Déjalo con sus tonterías- le apaciguaba Danny sujetándole el brazo-. A mí no me afecta, no debe afectarte a ti.

El moreno emitió un gruñido y lo dejó pasar. No entendía por qué Danny le impedía patearle el trasero a ese idiota de James. En otras ocasiones, Danny le había pedido que defendiese a otros alumnos, pero jamás lo pedía para él. Steve sabía que Danny se aprovechaba de él para esas cosas y no le importaba.

-Oye… pues sin las gafas y en bañador… tu amigo no está nada mal- dijo Rachel estudiando a Danny "a fondo"

-Sí, el "mariquita" está en buena forma- comentó James a modo de burla.

-Sabes lo que ocurrirá la próxima vez que lo llames así, ¿verdad?

-Vamos, McGarrett. ¡El tío toca el piano!

Steve se inclinó y le habló muy suavemente, para que solo él pudiese escucharlo.

-Me pregunto qué dirá el resto cuando les cuente que vas a clase de repostería…

James tragó saliva y no abrió la boca en lo que quedaba de tarde. Steve se incorporó con una sonrisa satisfecha y se dirigió hacia donde su amigo se encontraba observando las olas, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Rachel.

-Vamos a jugar un partido, ven

Danny abandonó la contemplación del mar y se giró para encontrarse a Steve, que le miraba sonriente mientras se pasaba el balón de una mano a otra.

-Sabes que el rugby no me va. Soy más de basket.

-Danno…- Y ahí estaba de nuevo la cara de corderito, Danny estaba seguro de que su amigo la había estado practicando delante del espejo durante horas.

-Steve- lo intentó pero no pudo resistirse-, eso es jugar sucio. No puedes poner esa cara.

-¿Qué cara?

- _Esa cara,_ la de un niño al que le acaban de robar la piruleta que se estaba comiendo.

-¡Yo no tengo esa cara!

-Lo que tú quieras.

Y así fue como Danny acabó uniéndose a los bravucones del equipo, y cómo, tras un placaje inesperado, acabó de espaldas en el suelo con su mejor amigo encima.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, mirándose, y, por un momento, Danny pensó que Steve le iba a besar. El corazón le latía tan rápido y fuerte que estaba seguro que en Central Park también lo estaban oyendo. Contuvo la respiración mientras Steve le miraba fijamente.

-No os iréis a enrollar, ¿verdad?- La socarrona voz de Nate los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Steve se levantó de encima de su amigo como si éste le hubiese quemado.

-Jajaja. Qué estupideces dices- dijo Steve.

En el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, Danny fue el único que percibió la incomodidad y la falsa diversión que se adivinaban en la voz del moreno. Soltó el aire que había retenido y se incorporó.

-Yo me tengo que ir ya- dijo preparándose para los intentos de Steve de retenerle.

-Sí, se te hace tarde, Danny.-Steve pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo antes de girarse. -¡Vamos nenazas! Sigamos con el partido.

* * *

A partir de ese momento, algo cambió. Steve y Danny seguían siendo amigos y continuaban yendo juntos a prácticamente todas partes, pero ya no se daban esos toques afectuosos y sus espacios personales habían aumentado considerablemente. Danny estaba avergonzado y con el corazón roto, considerando que todo había sido su culpa, la casi imperceptible reacción que había tenido su cuerpo cuando su amigo estaba sobre él no había debido de ser tan imperceptible. Steve lo había notado y ahora mantenía esa distancia incómoda.

-¿No estás vestido aún?

-No voy a ir, mamá.

-¿Cómo que no vas a ir?

-¿Qué crees que pensarían mis amigos si me ven ir a un recital de piano?

-¿Qué crees que pensaría Danny si no vas a verle? Después del concierto iremos a Grimaldi's a tomar unas pizzas.

-No puedo ir.

Doris dirigió una mirada a su marido, que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Hay comida en la nevera- dijo al fin.

Steve esperó a que su familia se fuese y bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado y viendo en su cabeza los azules ojos de Danny mirarle con tristeza.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y la familia McGarrett había organizado unas vacaciones a Hawái para reunirse con los viejos amigos. Habían sugerido a Danny, a quien consideraban de la familia, que fuese con ellos, pero éste había declinado la oferta.

-He venido a despedirme… y a pedirte perdón por no haber ido a tu recital- Steve, de pie en el medio de la habitación de Danny, parecía un niño pequeño; eso sí, superdesarrollado.

-No pasa nada. No toqué bien.

-Mamá dice que estuviste sublime.

-En absoluto. No te preocupes. Por cierto, hay algo que quería preguntarte- el rubio se acercó a su amigo y puso su mano en el brazo del otro. Steve se tensó y Danny reafirmó un poco su agarre.

La reacción del moreno fue completamente inesperada. Lo apartó de un fuerte empujón.

-¡No me toques!- gritó. Y pudo ver como su empujón conducía a su amigo hacia el escritorio haciendo que éste se diese un fuerte golpe contra una de las esquinas. Se horrorizó con lo que acababa de hacer – Lo… lo siento- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

-¿Ha pasado algo entre Steve y tú? – quiso saber la señora Williams.

-No, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Danny intentando disimular la punzada de dolor que sentía cuando el tema salía a la luz. De pronto, tomó una resolución-. De hecho, ahora mismo iba a su casa. Los McGarrett ya han vuelto de Hawái, ¿no?

-Hace ya una semana, hijo- contestó su madre haciendo notar que parte de su pregunta era por esa razón. Generalmente, Steve y Danny eran incapaces de estar separados un par de horas… mucho menos un mes.

Daniel hizo como que no se daba cuenta del mensaje implícito en las palabras de su madre y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Adiós mamá!

Había ido cientos de veces a aquella casa y, sin embargo, jamás había estado tan nervioso como en aquel momento. Le sudaban las manos y era incapaz de estar quieto, desplazando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro mientras esperaba.

-¡Hola Danny!- El rostro de Mary Ann, secretamente enamorada;  _o eso creía ella pues su hermano había encontrado y leído su diario en varias ocasiones;_ del mejor amigo de su hermano, se iluminó con una sonrisa- ¡Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos!

El muchacho asintió y le dio un abrazo.

-¿Todo bien por Hawái? ¿Lo has pasado bien?

-Muchísimo. Pasa y te cuento

Danny carrusel.

-¿Está tu hermano?

Mary Ann frunció el ceño

-¿Steve no te ha dicho nada?

-¿Decirme qué?

-Se ha ido a Annapolis. A la Academia Naval de los Estados Unidos

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias a todos los que han leido... y sobre todo a los que han comentado!

**2º parte**

Después de la exitosa operación en Corea que había terminado con el encarcelamiento de los hermanos Hesse, Steve disfrutaría de unos días de permiso tras haberle sido concedida una nueva medalla al mérito. El joven sonrió a las primeras filas, en las que su familia aplaudía con entusiasmo. Ahora, después de unas cuantas horas de viaje, le esperaban playas paradisíacas, tranquilidad junto al mar y la inestimable compañía de los primos Chin y Kono, los mejores amigos que había tenido desde… Danny

Muchas veces se había acordado de él desde su ingreso en Annapolis. Había querido llamarle por teléfono pero la vergüenza era más fuerte. Nunca iba a perdonarse aquel empujón, jamás había hecho daño a su amigo, aquella había sido la primera y la última vez. Tal vez Danny había tenido razón cuando le decía que sus arranques de violencia incontrolada eran cada vez más peligrosos. Era cierto que la Marina, y el hecho de haberse convertido en un Navy SEAL; concretamente el primero de su promoción, y uno de los más jóvenes Capitanes de Fragata que ahora estaban en Inteligencia Naval; le habían ayudado con eso y ahora destacaba por su autocontrol, pero no había duda de que el tranquilo y pacífico Daniel Williams estaba mucho mejor sin él.

Pese a todo, no había encontrado a nadie como él. Cierto que había pasado grandes momentos con Chin y Kono, y que dentro de la Marina había forjado una gran amistad con Fred y Catherine, pero nada era lo mismo.

Fred, por su parte, insistía en que Steve y Catherine eran la pareja perfecta, y Cath, pese a parecer conforme con el estatus de "amistad con derechos" que tenían, no dejaba de sonreír ante estos comentarios, dando a entender que confiaba en que, efectivamente, Fred estuviese en lo cierto.

Steve, por su parte, no estaba tan seguro. Algo le decía que no era la elegida. Chin y Kono parecían pensar lo mismo, a pesar de no conocer de nada a la hermosa teniente Catherine Rollins. Los dos primos insistían en que aquello no podía ser. Varias veces les había preguntado por qué estaban tan seguros, ellos se limitaban a mirarse y sacudir la cabeza, resignados.

-Me daré una ducha e iremos a tomar algo al puesto de Kamekona. ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Mary?

-He quedado con Kawika

Steve frunció el ceño

-No me gusta que quedes con él

-Como si me importase

-Mamá…

-Venga, chicos, que ya tenéis una edad- dijo Doris sonriente. En el fondo, hubiese deseado que sus hijos no hubiesen crecido nunca.

-Fijaos, tenemos carta de New Jersey- dijo John comprobando el buzón.

De nada servía que sus hijos intentasen convencerlos de que el email era mucho más rápido. Los Williams y los McGarrett eran unos románticos, y preferían el correo postal.

-¿Cuándo piensan hacernos una visita?- quiso saber Mary, para quien los Williams eran como sus tíos y a quienes tenía muchas ganas de ver. Diez años después de que Steve ingresase en la Academia, había surgido la oportunidad de que los McGarrett regresasen a Hawái. De eso hacía otros diez años.- Tengo muchas ganas de verlos.

-Pues al parecer, los verás pronto- dijo John con una sonrisa-. Daniel se nos casa.

Si a Steve se le cayó el vaso al suelo, era porque estaba húmedo y se le había resbalado.

-¿Casarse?

-Sí. Con James Smith

-¿James? ¿No era aquel muchacho que le insultaba continuamente? La vida no deja de darnos sorpresas.

-¿Eso es lo único que te sorprende, mamá? ¡Danny va a casarse con otro hombre!

-Steve. No me digas que eso te molesta.

-Supongo que su experiencia con Rachel le hizo decantarse por el otro bando- dijo Mary con una sonrisa.

-¿Rachel?

-Ah, claro. Que tú no sabes nada.- Mary le miró con desprecio- Rachel y Danny salieron un tiempo y se quedó embarazada. Su relación no funcionó y Rachel se enamoró de otro hombre. Como Rachel quería estudiar en Inglaterra, Danny se hizo cargo del bebé. Creí que te lo había dicho.

-Danny y yo no hemos hablado mucho.

Mary le miró con intensidad y se fue.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?

-No te ha perdonado que te fueses sin decirle nada a Danny. ¿Qué pasó con vosotros dos? El pobre estuvo muy triste durante mucho tiempo.

Steve trató de ignorar la punzada de dolor que sintió en el pecho

-Preguntó mucho por ti y se alegró con tus éxitos. Ahora es el momento de que tú te alegres por él. ¡Se va a casar!

-Con otro hombre

-¿Eres un homófobo? ¿Te ha comido el cerebro eso del "No preguntes, no cuentes"? Te recuerdo que se ha abolido ya.

-Debo irme, he quedado- fue lo único que el marine dijo.

* * *

-¡Con el idiota de James, nada menos!

Kono miró a su primo

-¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?- preguntó el hawaiano

-Pues que… que… ¡Danny no puede casarse con otro hombre!

-¿Nos vas a dar una razón de peso o vas a seguir con tu rabieta?- se desesperó Kono.

-James era un homófobo que se pasaba el día insultándolo.

-Bueno, un montón de gays hacen eso para ocultarse.

-¿Por qué ponéis esas caras?

-Steve- dijo Chin, el siempre tranquilo-, durante años hemos estado oyéndote hablar de tu amigo Danny de New Jersey. Tanto que es como si lo conociésemos.

-No he podido hablaros tanto de él

-Constantemente- dijo Kono.

Chin simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Y tiene un hijo! ¡Danny es padre y yo no sabía nada!

-¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso, Steve? Durante veinte años no has querido saber nada de él.- le reprendió Kono

-Me sentía avergonzado por aquel empujón

-¿Fue solo el empujón?- sugirió Chin

El marine guardó silencio.

-¿Sabéis qué? Bajo ningún concepto Danny se va a casar con otro hombre.

-¿Y eso por qué? Vamos, Steve, suéltalo. Llevamos veinte años esperando a que dijeses esto- le animó Kono. Chin miró a su prima negando con la cabeza, los primeros años era demasiado pequeña como para esperar tal cosa.

-Porque el único hombre que puede estar con él soy yo- admitió Steve en voz baja.

* * *

Una niña de unos ocho años abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un hombre uniformado de aspecto intimidante.

-Busco a Daniel Williams.

-¡JADE!- el grito de la pequeña penetró en los oídos del hombre, que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

No tardó en aparecer una mujer de pelo castaño y corto que le miró con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, caballero?- dijo tras examinarlo y aprobarlo con la mirada.

El hombre carraspeó.

-Busco a Daniel Williams- repitió.

-En estos momentos no está. Soy Jade Richards, la niñera. ¿Y usted es…?

-Steve McGarrett.

La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Eres el amigo de Danno?

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquel apodo. Asintió. De forma inesperada, la niña le agarró por el brazo y comenzó a tirar de él hacia el interior de la casa sin dejar de hablar y hacer preguntas. La niñera sacudió la cabeza ante la visible incomodidad del recién llegado.

Pasaron horas interminables- o al menos eso le parecía a Steve, quien estaba a punto de marcharse y volver en otro momento, preferiblemente cuando la niña estuviese en el colegio-, hasta que se escuchó ruido de llaves.

-¡Monito! ¡Ya estoy en casa, listo para mi beso de bienvenida!

La niña salió disparada del asiento en el que estaba y Steve se giró para ver cómo se lanzaba a los brazos de Danny.

Danny…

Poco quedaba ya del rubio delgaducho con gafas que había conocido. Ahora Danny era un hombre de anchos hombros y robustos. En su rostro se dibujaba una casi beatífica expresión, como si abrazar a esa niña le proporcionase toda la paz del mundo.

-Ha venido un señor a verte. No habla mucho.

Ahora Danny apartó los ojos de su hija y por fin vio a Steve. Lo reconoció en seguida, no solo por las fotos que de vez en cuando le enviaba Mary Ann, sino porque jamás olvidaría esa mirada.

Grace tuvo suerte de estar bien agarrada al cuello de su padre, porque se habría caído de no haberlo estado.

Jade aprovechó el momento para despedirse. Danny le dijo un "hasta mañana" de forma automática.

-Papi… Ya puedes dejarme en el suelo- comentó Grace tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Perdona, cielo.

Sin apartar la vista del marine, el rubio se inclinó para permitir bajar a su hija. Después, se acercó, inseguro de qué hacer.

-Steve…

-Hola, Danny.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a verte… Hemos recibido la invitación.

El rubio pareció incómodo.

-Ah… eso. No hacía falta que vinieses aún. Es dentro de tres meses.

Steve sonrió.

-Coincidió que tuve que venir por aquí por el trabajo, y decidí aprovechar para visitarte. ¿Os apetece cenar? ¿Sigue abierto Grimaldi's?

Danny abrió la boca para oponerse, pero la niña comenzó a aplaudir entusiasmada.

-¡Sí! ¡Pizza!

Danny no pudo decir que no, no podía negarle nada a aquella alegre expresión de su hija… ni a la mirada suplicante de su amigo.

-Muy bien, vayamos. ¿Volverás a pedir aquella atrocidad?

Steve soltó la que fue su primera carcajada en muchos años al recordar aquel día, hacía muchos años, en que Danny se había escandalizado ante la comanda de su amigo.

-La pizza tropical es una pizza como otra cualquiera- dijo.

-Es una abominación, eso es lo que es.

La noche pasó en agradable conversación. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Salvo que sí había pasado y Danny tenía un montón de preguntas que hacer que se estaba callando porque su pequeña niña, la luz de sus ojos, estaba ahí delante.

-Bueno, aquí hay una señorita que debe meterse en la cama ya.

-¿Tan pronto, Danno?

-De pronto nada.

Steve sonrió ante el puchero de la niña. Carraspeó antes de ponerse en pie.

-Sí, es tarde y yo debería buscar un hotel donde dormir.

-¿No tienes donde dormir?

-La verdad es que fui a casa de tus padres en cuanto llegué a New Jersey y luego ya me dirigí a tu casa.

Danny se mordió el labio, en un gesto que Steve reconoció de antes, cuando el rubio no estaba muy seguro de si lo que iba a decir sería una buena idea.

-Si quieres… puedes quedarte en casa. Tenemos una habitación libre.

-Oh. ¿En serio? ¿No le molestará a James?

_James le mataría_

-No, claro que no- mintió Danny.

-De acuerdo. Pero solo esta noche, ¿eh? Mañana buscaré un hotel

-Deja de decir tonterías. Te quedarás el tiempo que te haga falta.

Cuando nadie pudo verle, Steve esbozó una sonrisa. La primera parte del plan había resultado ser un éxito.

* * *

Danny entró en la cocina con el cabello revuelto y sin estar despierto del todo, sorprendido por el aroma a café y tortitas.

-¡Danno! Steve ha hecho el desayuno.

El rubio levantó las cejas, sorprendido mientras el marine echaba café en una taza.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer. ¿Leche? ¿Azúcar?

Danny sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse.

-Solo. Con dos cucharadas de azúcar. ¿De verdad has hecho tortitas?

-Están muy ricas, Danno. ¿Puedo tomar un par más?

-No, Grace- dijo su padre depositando un beso en su cabeza- Ve a prepararte para ir al colegio.

-Me tienes que peinar.

-Subiré en seguida.

Los dos hombres vieron como la niña corría hacia su habitación.

-Es muy simpática- dijo Steve, y tenía mecho mérito que dijese eso, ya que el marine no se encontraba demasiado cómodo en presencia de los niños.

-Es lo más importante de mi vida.- Danny continuaba con la vista clavada en la puerta por la que su hija había salido. Después de un rato se giró hacia su amigo.- Te fuiste sin decir nada. Y por nada quiero decir que no supe de ti en veinte años. ¡Veinte jodidos años, Steve! ¡Y de repente te presentas en mi casa y actúas como si no hubiese pasado nada! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado para que te acuerdes de mí de pronto? ¿Vienes a darme una paliza por ser gay?

-Jamás haría eso.

-¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? Es fácil, solo tienes que empujarme y luego desaparecer otros veinte años.

No sabía si eran las palabras de Danny o los propios recuerdos de aquel día, pero en ese momento Steve sintió que su corazón se encogía dolorosamente. No pudo decir nada, simplemente se quedó mirando a su amigo con expresión dolida. Éste sacudió la cabeza, acabó su café y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento de eso, Danny- murmuró el SEAL- ¿Por qué crees que no volví a llamarte?

El rubio le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

-Debo vestirme para ir a la comisaría. Si llego tarde, le adjudicarán los casos más interesantes a Taylor, y no pienso permitirlo. ¿Nos vemos luego?

Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle cómo Danny pasaba de estar muy enfadado a actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Era algo que hacía desde pequeño.

Eso no quitaba que Steve regresase un poco aterrado esa noche, sin saber muy bien de qué humor estaría. Si lo pensaba fríamente, no tenía sentido que se hubiese presentado en casa de Danny de repente, pero no podía permitir que se casase con ese idiota de James. Él lo había visto primero.

Y no es que hubiese tenido una revelación cuando se enteró de la boda, no. La había tenido mucho antes, el día en que se vio encima de su amigo y sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de besarlo. Por supuesto, como era un idiota y un fanfarrón, decidió que lo mejor sería evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con el rubio, y eso había sido muy difícil, ya que continuamente se estaban dando toques afectuosos. El día del empujón se había asustado, porque supo que si Danny seguía así, no iba a poder controlarse.

Después de veinte años supo que nunca había sido capaz de vivir sin su amigo.

Cuando entró en la casa, le sorprendió un aroma a deliciosa comida. Danny se encontraba en la cocina, atareado entre tarteras, mientras Grace le contaba cómo había ido su día.

-Y Tommy dijo que eso no podía ser.

-Tommy no dice más que tonterías, cielo.

-Creo que repite lo que escucha de sus padres- decía la niña muy seria. Y a Danny le costó contener la risa.

-¿Tú crees?- el hombre levantó la vista y se encontró con la divertida expresión del marine-¡Hola, Steve! ¿Qué tal en el trabajo?

-Es clasificado

-Con decir _"bien"_ o _"mal"_ era suficiente, Steven.

El moreno sonrió.

Esa noche no tenían que arreglar ninguna habitación y pronto se encontraban los dos amigos sentados en el sofá, bebiendo cerveza y con la televisión de fondo. Por fin, Steve sacó el tema.

-¿James?

-Sí, James. ¿Algo que objetar?

-No, no, claro que no. Simplemente me sorprende. James te insultaba en el instituto. Te llamaba _"marica"_

-Bueno, tú decías que yo hacía cosas de gay. La gente cambia, y a veces el matón es simplemente una persona que oculta su verdadero yo- comentó Danny mirándole fijamente. Steve no estaba seguro de si seguían hablando de James.

-¿Y cómo empezó todo? ¿Lleváis mucho saliendo?- dijo en un intento de cambiar de tema.

-No mucho, la verdad. Un día tuve que declarar en un juzgado como detective encargado de un caso y ahí estaba James. Como abogado de la acusación. Supongo que me invitó a un café porque había ganado gracias a mi declaración, si el fallo del jurado hubiese sido otro, probablemente no habría querido saber nada de mí- sonrió.

-Papá está muy orgulloso de que hayas decidido hacerte policía. No dejó de hablar de ello.

-Tu padre no cabe en sí de orgullo cuando habla de su hijo, el primero de su promoción SEAL- dijo Danny callando que él no había estado nada contento con las decisiones de Steve. Tal vez el moreno había decidido cortar el contacto, al menos hasta ese momento, pero Danny siempre había tenido un lugar en su corazón para Steve. Verlo ahora no le estaba ayudando nada, pues se había convertido en un hombre impresionante, con aquel musculoso y bronceado cuerpo, aquellas largas pestañas y una sonrisa que haría que el polo se derritiese. No necesitaba acordarse de él cuando en las noticias salían imágenes de los soldados en cualquier guerra de algún país perdido.

-Ya sabes cómo es. Entonces, James es abogado. No está mal. Buen sueldo.

-No soy tan superficial.-O sí, porque la "superficie" de Steve le estaba acelerando el pulso.

-Lo decía pensando en el futuro, Danny. Tienes una niña en la que pensar.

-Sí. Precisamente en eso pienso- ahora el rubio parecía abatido.

-¿Ocurre algo, Danny?

-No- dijo incorporándose-. Es tarde. Mañana hay que madrugar, será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

El rubio agarró las botellas vacías y las llevó a la cocina mientras el SEAL le seguía con la mirada y una expresión ceñuda. Algo pasaba y pronto averiguaría qué.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se repitió la escena matutina del día anterior, Steve hizo tortitas y café, sabiendo que la pequeña Grace ya estaba entusiasmada con la presencia del amigo de su padre.

-Grace, acábate eso, que llegamos tarde.

-Sí papi.- la niña se metió un gran trozo en la boca y se levantó a por su mochila.- Hasta la noche, tío Steve.

Los dos hombres se miraron, Danny sonrió mientras que el marine sintió un calor en el pecho cuando la emoción se apoderaba de él.

En todo el día no había sido capaz de borrar la sonrisa estúpida que se dibujó en sus labios en aquel momento.

-¿Steve?- Danny dio un par de golpes en la puerta

-¡Pasa, Danno!

-¿Aún insistes en llamarme de…?- al entrar en la habitación, el rubio se quedó sin respiración. Allí estaba Steve con simplemente una toalla cubriéndole la parte inferior del cuerpo. Su torso, aún mojado, estaba repleto de tatuajes.

-¿Danny?- la sonrisa del marine en aquel momento era una mezcla entre divertida y triunfal. Su plan había sido bajar así para pedir cualquier cosa, pero Danny le había ahorrado el viaje, y la excusa.

El policía continuaba recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo del moreno mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sus manos ansiaban pasearse por aquellos pectorales.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar todos los pensamientos que en ese momento acudían a su mente.

-Grace quiere saber si prefieres la pasta a la carbonara o a la bolognesa, digamos que sería terrible para ella que yo no preparase la cena al gusto del héroe que le hace tortitas todas las mañanas. Por cierto, deberías dejar de hacerlo, o la acostumbrarás mal.

Steve no comentó que su amigo había dicho todo eso sin apartar la mirada del borde de la toalla, como si con el poder de su mente pudiese lograr que se escurriese.

-Carbonara está bien.

-De acuerdo.

…

…

-¿Algo más, Danny?

-No, no… nos vemos abajo- el rubio salió y soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Cierto, su primer; _y tal vez único_ ; gran amor siempre había provocado un cortocircuito mental en él cuando estaba sin camiseta, pero se había comportado como un idiota.

* * *

-Bueno, y ¿Dónde está James?-Nuevamente se encontraban en el sofá bebiendo unas cervezas y Danny no podía evitar distraerse contemplando a Steve, que se encontraba recostado en el sofá con actitud relajada.

-Ha ido a un congreso en Boston.

-¿Estará mucho tiempo fuera?

-No lo sé.

-Pues no te veo yo muy preocupado. Ayer dijiste que no llevabais mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Steve?

-Nada. Solo siento curiosidad. Dices que llevabais poco tiempo y te vas a casar. No es como si os hubieseis quedado embarazados, ¿no?

Danny le dirigió una dura mirada.

-Vale, perdona, ha sido un mal chiste. ¿Por qué os casáis con tanta prisa?

-Nos queremos y estamos bien juntos. ¿Hace falta algo más?

-¿Por qué te molesta que te pregunte? Me interesa saber cosas sobre tu vida.

-¿Ahora te interesa? En serio, Steve, ¿a qué has venido?

Steve suspiró.

-A decirte que esta boda es un error

-¿Pero tú que sabrás de todo esto? ¿Te presentas en mi casa para decirme que mi boda es un error después de no haber dado señales durante veinte años? ¡Veinte años, Steve!

-Ya te he dicho que estaba avergonzado por cómo te traté.

-¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Nada. A pesar de todo he seguido preocupándome por ti. Mis padres me mantenían al corriente.

-Tus padres- Danny soltó una risa amarga- ¿Te crees que me consuela eso? No quería que supieses cómo me iba a través de tus padres, lo que yo quería era…- el rubio se detuvo y miró al suelo, en un ejercicio de autocontrol.

-¿El qué, Danny?

-Quería que no dejases de hablarme por lo que pasó. Quería que todo fuese como antes… Buenas noches, Steve.

El marine cerró los ojos para no ver cómo un Danny abatido subía las escaleras. Bonito plan, el suyo, el de seguir haciendo daño a su amigo. Se preguntaba si tal vez hubiese tenido razón al haberse apartado del hombre aquella primera vez. Sin embargo, ahora que había vuelto, no podía dejar de intentarlo. Necesitaba aquellos azules ojos que le miraban con cariño. Danny había sido un nerd, pero Steve siempre supo lo que se escondía bajo aquellas gafas y aquella ropa que nunca le había hecho justicia. Ahora era un hombre extraordinario en todos los sentidos. Hermoso y vital.

Justo lo que siempre había sido.

* * *

Cuando Steve llegó a la casa de los Williams esa tarde esperaba encontrarse a Grace charlando animadamente mientras Danny hacía la cena.

Lo que no esperaba era ver a James comiéndole la boca a _su Danno_ en el salón.

Carraspeó, y los hombres se separaron.

Y Steve no pudo apartar la vista de los enrojecidos labios de Danny, ni de la forma en que su respiración indicaba que aquel beso había removido el interior del hombre.

El marine supo que quería ser él quien dejase sin aliento a su amigo, quien ahora le miraba con algo parecido a ¿culpa?

-Steve- la voz de James sonaba forzada-. Dan me ha dicho que estabas por aquí.

 _¿Dan? ¿Qué clase de nombre especial era ese?_ Al menos no le llamaba Danno, Steve estaba seguro de que no habría podido soportarlo.

-Sí, hacía tiempo que no venía por New Jersey. Ya era hora de volver.

James seguía con aquel aspecto de universitario deportista que siempre había tenido. Buen cuerpo, cabello castaño y muy corto. Ojos negros. No podía negarse que estaba bastante bien.

A Steve no le parecía suficiente para Danny.

El recién llegado pasó su brazo por los hombros de su prometido de forma posesiva.

-Y que, ¿vas a estar mucho tiempo?

-James…

-Vamos, Dan. Tengo que saber si voy a tener que contenerme mucho tiempo. Ya sabes que podríamos estar recuperando el tiempo perdido ahora mismo.

Al menos Danny tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, pensaba Steve mientras su visión se teñía de rojo.

-Cállate ya, anda. Voy a buscar a Grace.

Los dos rivales se quedaron solos.

-No voy a negarte que no me sorprende tu visita. Sabía que intentarías algo en cuanto supieses lo de la boda.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Esa forma de defender a Danny siempre, el modo en que os mirabais… cuando me hice mayor y pensé en ello, no me hizo falta mucho más para darme cuenta. Éramos un poco gilipollas de pequeños.

-Lo dices por ti, ¿no?

-No fui yo quien huyó con el rabo entre las piernas.

Aquel había sido un golpe bajo.

Esta vez eran tres los que estaban sentados en el sofá después de cenar. Y dos de ellos estaban francamente descontentos con el número.

James no dejaba de consultar el reloj.

-¿Tienes que irte a algún sitio James?- quiso saber Steve

-No. Pero tal vez sea hora de irse a dormir. ¿No tienes que madrugar mañana?

-No. ¿Y tú?

-¿Podéis estaros calladitos los dos?- dijo Danny, incómodo.

-Perdona, pero es que…- James se inclinó y susurró algo al oído de su prometido. Este se ruborizó y Steve sabía que no quería saber de qué estaban hablando.

Esa noche Steve no pudo dormir ya que la imagen de Danno en la cama con otro hombre lo asaltaba sin piedad. Incluso se acercó a hurtadillas con la intención de escuchar algo a través de la puerta, solo para ser descubierto por la pequeña Grace, que se había levantado para ir al baño y le dirigía una mirada interrogante. El marine se llevó un dedo a los labios y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación.

-Chssst. ¿Has oído eso?- dijo la voz de Danny al otro lado de la puerta. El corazón de Steve comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Probablemente no sea nada. Céntrate en esto, por favor.

-¿Y si es Grace? ¿O Steve?

-No hay nadie ahí fuera. Y si estás más atento a los ruidos que a esto…- Steve escuchó un gemido suave-, es que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

Ya está, suficiente, no necesitaba escuchar más. Se dijo Steve, abatido.

* * *

Ahora Steve no sabía qué hacer ya, con James de vuelta no se le ocurría ninguna forma de conseguir impedir aquella boda.

Además, el abogado se olía algo y no dejaba solo al detective.

Steve sabía que se le acababa el tiempo, pronto tendría que volver a la base. Y aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacer a su amigo.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

El marine se giró. James le observaba desde la puerta.

-He venido a visitar a mi mejor amigo.

-¿En serio? Llevas veinte años sin saber nada de Danny, ¿en serio crees que sigue siendo tu mejor amigo?

-Para mí nunca ha dejado de serlo.

-Danny ha pasado página. Está mejor así. Estamos bien, los dos. Y nos vamos a casar, ¿recuerdas? ¿Vas a arruinarle esto también?

-¿También?

-Tenías que haberlo visto cuando te fuiste.

Steve bajó la vista, avergonzado.

-Aléjate de él. Por su bien.

* * *

Danny entró esa noche con aspecto cansado.

-Eh, no has venido a mediodía- dijo Steve con preocupación- ¿Has comido por ahí con James? Si querías privacidad solo tenías que decírmelo. Puedo irme a un hotel, ¿sabes?

-No te preocupes. Eres mi invitado y haces tortitas para desayunar. Puedes quedarte a vivir aquí, si quieres- contestó Danny con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Un caso difícil. Creíamos que teníamos la situación controlada, pero hemos perdido a otra víctima. Ya van cinco personas asesinadas y las pistas no han servido de nada.- el policía se dejó caer en el sofá-. No he comido y James y yo hemos discutido. Un día redondo- dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Discutir? No será por…

-No me apetece hablar de eso ahora, Steve.

-El caso es que… verás, Danny. Yo tenía que hablar contigo de unas cosas.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que mi día va a ir a peor?

-En absoluto. Solo tengo que aclarar un par de cosas. ¿A qué te referías el otro día con eso de que querías que yo no dejase de hablarte por lo que pasó?

-Por lo de la playa. Debí decirte que era gay, o que me atraían los hombres, al menos. Supuse que cuando caíste encima de mí y notaste mi…- Danny agitó los brazos en el aire buscando las palabras adecuadas- bueno, mi reacción, te habías asustado. No es que fueses muy tolerante, la verdad.

-¿Creíste todos estos años que me había ido por eso?- Steve abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Y qué otra cosa crees que podía pensar? Desde aquel día rehuías a cualquier contacto físico conmigo… y empezaste a agarrarte a cualquier animadora que se te pusiese a tiro.

El móvil de Danny comenzó a sonar.

-Perdona, es de comisaría- dijo llevándose el teléfono al oído- Williams

Steve esperó a que la llamada terminase mientras pensaba en cómo le iba a explicar a Danny lo que en realidad había pasado. No hizo falta, en cuanto colgó, Danny agarró la chaqueta.

-Debo irme. ¿Te encargas de Grace?

-Claro, por supuesto. ¡Ah! Y… Danny…- el policía se detuvo – ten cuidado.

Danny asintió.

A la mañana siguiente, Steve entró con cuidado en la habitación de su amigo rezando mentalmente para que no hubiese hecho las paces con James y se los fuese a encontrar en alguna situación comprometida.

Por suerte para el marine, Danny estaba solo.

Se había quitado la camisa, pero aún tenía los pantalones puestos. Si las deducciones del SEAL eran correctas, se había dejado caer sobre la cama y se había dormido al momento.

Steve sonrió e intentó que su amigo estuviese en una posición más cómoda. Le colocó las piernas en la cama con sumo cuidado y se dirigió a la puerta sin hacer ruido. Algo en la respiración del otro le hizo saber que se había despertado.

-¿Steve?

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

-No pasa nada, tengo que llevar a Grace al colegio.

Steve estaba empezando a amar el aspecto de Danny cuando se despertaba.

-Oye- dijo con suavidad- ¿Qué te parece si la llevo yo y tu duermes un poco más?

-¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mi?

-Por supuesto.

-Eres un buen amigo, Steve- dijo Danny acomodándose de nuevo en la cama-. Te he echado de menos.- añadió cuando el moreno estaba cerrando la puerta.

-Yo también, Danno. Yo también.

* * *

-¡Hola, James! Veo que estás de vuelta- Steve intentó que su expresión fuese jovial. El abogado le miró, furioso, y le dio un puñetazo antes de irse.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- le dijo a Danny cuando se lo encontró.

-Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa. Verás, James es un poco inseguro y los celos le nublan la razón muy a menudo.

-¿Celos?

-No preguntes. ¿Todo bien con Grace?

-Es una niña muy buena, no ha dado ningún problema.

-Voy a perderla- dijo Danny de repente. Sus azules ojos brillaban con las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en ellos de forma repentina.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Rachel y Stan, quieren la custodia y marcharse a Inglaterra. Quieren llevársela y no puedo hacer nada. Mírame, soy policía, horarios inestables, trabajo peligroso, padre soltero… Tengo todas las de perder. Mi abogada dice que ayudaría que estuviese casado, pero, ya ves, la boda se ha cancelado. James se ha ido.

El rubio enterró la cabeza entre las manos, desesperado.

-¿Por eso decidisteis casaros llevando tan poco tiempo?

-Era una de las razones, sí.

-Escúchame bien, Danno. Vamos a luchar, no se llevarán a tu hija. Si pudiste cuidarla todos estos años, eres perfectamente capaz para seguir haciéndolo.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer?

-Vamos a luchar por ella, los dos- Steve tomó la mano de su amigo entre las suyas, obligándolo a mirarle fijamente.- No vas a perder a tu hija.

-¿Por qué me vas a ayudar?

-Porque somos amigos.

* * *

-Podemos convencer al juez de que eres un gran padre- Al cabo de un par de días, los dos amigos se encontraban en la cocina discutiendo qué hacer.

-¿Podemos convencer? No sé si me gusta cómo lo has dicho.

-Vamos, ¡esa niña te adora! Y tienes todos sus dibujos enmarcados por la casa. No hace falta nada más.

-Sin la boda no podré hacer nada, Steve. Debería hablar con James.

-¿Quieres hablar con James? ¿Quieres volver con él?

-No quiere hablar conmigo.

-Lo siento.- En el fondo no lo sentía demasiado, más bien se alegraba, eso hacía sus planes mucho más sencillos, pero también le apenaba su amigo, porque cabía la posibilidad de que Danny estuviese realmente enamorado de James y… No, bajo ningún concepto, el rubio solo sería feliz con él- ¿Ha tenido algo que ver que yo esté aquí?

-No quiero hablar de ello. De hecho, no quiero hablar de nada. Estoy cansado.

-Sí, claro. Lo entiendo… el caso

-Exactamente.

-¿Cómo vais con la investigación? Si quieres puedo llamar a una amiga, puede ayudarnos.

-No, gracias. Prefiero hacerlo a mi modo. Creo que por fin estamos llegando a algún sitio. Por cierto, ¿amiga? ¿Cómo de amiga?

-Una buena amiga.

Danny levantó las cejas y Steve no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que su plan se estaba torciendo. Por suerte para él, el teléfono de su amigo sonó, había aparecido una nueva pista y debía salir inmediatamente.

Esa noche Steve no pudo dormir, se dedicó a esperar en el sofá con un mal presentimiento. Era ya de madrugada cuando el detective entró procurando no hacer ruido.

-Hola- susurró Steve. Danny se llevó una mano al corazón.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

-No podía dormir. ¿Cómo ha ido?

-Lo hemos logrado. El asesino está entre rejas y su víctima en casa, descansando tranquilamente. Cosa que yo también voy a hacer- dijo Danny. Por alguna razón, el rubio se llevó una mano al costado mientras intentaba disimular una mueca.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Sí, no te preocupes. El sospechoso me dio una patada en su intento de huir. Por supuesto, no lo logró.

-Déjame ver eso.

-Estoy bien.

-Eso lo diré yo. Desabróchate la camisa.

-¿Cómo?

-Venga, no te hagas el remolón.- Steve tiró de su amigo hasta tenerlo sentado en el sofá y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa-. Yo lo haré.

No pudo evitarlo, estaba preocupado, sabía que determinados golpes podían acarrear problemas y no estaría tranquilo hasta comprobar que, efectivamente, su amigo estaba bien. Sin embargo, Steve creía que tenía más autocontrol, nunca le habían temblado tanto las manos. Por su parte, Danny estaba bastante rígido, cómo si no supiese muy bien qué hacer.

Era increíble ver aquel pecho después de tantos años y darse cuenta de que continuaba hipnotizándolo como hacía años.

_Céntrate, Steve…_

Con su mano, obligó al policía a echar el cuerpo hacia el respaldo, con la intención de poder comprobar mejor el golpe. La palma de la mano que había apoyado en el pecho de su amigo comenzó a sudar, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que creía que se le iba a salir del sitio.

-No parece que tengas nada, está magullado y te dolerá, pero no hay daños mayores.- su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal.

-Ya te dije que estaba bien- contestó Danny con la voz tensa.

Steve levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su amigo, que le miraban con intensidad. Por un rato estuvieron así, con sus miradas clavadas el uno en la del otro. Sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco y de pronto…

-Es tarde, creo que me iré a dormir.

Danny se retiró con rapidez, dejando atrás a un confundido Steve. Había pasado otra vez, había vuelto a perder su oportunidad.

* * *

-Ha huido. Se levantó y se fue.

Steve escuchó un bufido al otro lado de la línea y no entendía por qué Kono no estaba siendo comprensiva.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad, Steve? -En su mente, el marine podía ver a la hawaiana poner los ojos en blanco.

-No sé cómo se lo va a tomar.

-Pero tendrás una respuesta ya. Y dejarás de portarte como una quinceañera.

-¡Yo no me porto como una quinceañera!- Le llegó el sonido de la risa de Chin- Espera, ¿Estás con el altavoz?

-¡Hola!- dijo el hombre.

-Increíble, ahora no podré volver a Hawái en mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Danny… sobre lo que pasó ayer.

-No pasó nada ayer, Steve.

Sin embargo el rubio no se había girado y troceaba las verduras como si éstas hubiesen cometido algún crimen.

-Lo que casi ocurre ayer… ¿te gusta más así?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Pues a que…- _¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer?-_ Verás, yo… ¿Puedes dejar eso y darte la vuelta para que pueda mirarte a la cara mientras hablamos?- se exasperó el marine. No es que le incomodara realmente que Danny le diese la espalda, sino que el magnífico trasero de su amigo hacía que le costase concentrarse.

-Muy bien. Tienes toda mi atención.

-¿Por qué te fuiste del salón?

-Porque la última vez que nos miramos así, la cosa acabó mal- contestó el policía con rabia.

-Aquel día me fui porque tenía ganas de besarte en ese momento y era demasiado estúpido como para admitirlo. Ayer no quería irme.

-¿Tratas de decirme lo que creo que tratas de decirme?

-Siempre te he querido, Danno…

* * *

Doris McGarrett sonrió satisfecha, en el fondo era algo que sabía como madre, y era que esos dos muchachos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Por supuesto lo sentía por Catherine, pero siempre supo que aquello no tenía futuro.

Ahora sonreía mientras observaba cómo su hijo miraba al que ahora era su esposo con infinita ternura y devoción.

Hacía un año y medio que habían logrado que Grace se quedase con ellos. Steve estaba convencido de que quería casarse con su Danno, pero prefirió demostrarle que podían lograrlo sin necesidad de bodas.

La niña era encantadora y los McGarrett no podían estar más contentos de que hubiese entrado en la familia.

-¿Ansioso por la luna de miel?- susurró Steve al oído de su esposo.

-¿Acaso vamos a hacer algo que no hayamos hecho ya?- le contestó Danny con una sonrisa.

-Puedo pensar algo si te hace ilusión. Kono me ha dicho algo de un juguetito…

-No, no, no. La última vez que Kono te habló de un juguetito no pude sentarme en dos semanas y fui el hazmerreír de la comisaría.

-No tienes que volver en unos días.

-Eres un enfermo.

-La culpa es tuya. Antes de conocerte era un niño normal

-Un niño huraño y cascarrabias.

.¿Y por qué viniste a hablar conmigo?

-Me diste pena, ahí sentado y solo

-Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.- dijo el marine abrazando al rubio.


End file.
